Unleashed/Transcript
"UNLEASHED" BOWERSTONE, ALBION NOVEMBER 5, 2076 Exo-Type ASSAULT * Boost Jump - Status: ACTIVATED * Sonics - Status: ACTIVATED * Land Assist - Status: ACTIVATED * Grapple - Status: ACTIVATED Transcript (Talon and Gideon pick up Adagio Dazzle from Bowerstone Industrial and began to make their way to the shipyards.) Adagio: I thought I was going to be able to keep you trapped in the Fog of Lost Souls. Talon: Well, you thought wrong. Adagio: So now what? Gideon: We are taking you to Hague. There you are gonna face trial for your crimes. Talon: And won't be able to sing your way out of this one. Adagio: (Growls) Talon and Gideon arrive at the shipyard. There waiting are Ilona, Jack Mitchell and Sunset Shimmer) Adagio: Sunset Shimmer... why am I not surprised. Sunset: Maybe because I helped bring you in. So it makes sense that I make sure you get to your trial. Adagio: Well then before we go maybe you can tell me how your little fight with Atlas is going? Ilona: That is none of your damn business. Talon: But I can tell you this: We will stop him. Adagio: Sure you will. Gideon: Enough! Get moving! (The group boards board a ship and head to Hague. When they arrive they leave the ship and see a transport waiting for them) Gideon: Everything all set? Soldier: Yes, sir. Gideon: Good. Let's get on board. Talon and Sunset, keep an eye on Adagio. We'll keep our eyes open for any trouble. Sunset: Got it. (They get on board the transport and they start making their way to the court house) Adagio: So...I'm waiting. Talon: For what? Adagio: For you to rub it in that you got me. Sunset: That's not what we do, Adagio. Talon: Yeah. Sunset: And we would not have to do this if you didn't do the things you did. Adagio: You've got a lot of nerve saying that to me, Sunset...given what you've done. Sunset: I've paid for my crimes and I've chosen to be a hero now. Talon: Yeah. She is not only a trusted ally but a friend. Adagio:..... Gideon: All right, everyone. We are half way to our objective. Talon: Good. Guess we don't have to worry about- (Suddenly something hits the transport causing it to stop) Mitchell: What the hell!? Sunset: What's going on!? Ilona: It's Atlas!! Talon: They are trying to take us out! Gideon: Talon! Stay with us! Sunset, stay with Adagio! We're gonna have to make a run for it to the court house! (Sunset Talon and the 3 soldiers all get out the transport and quickly get behind cover and start fighting off Atlas troops) Sunset: Why they choose to attack now!? Talon: I don't know. What are you planning, Irons? Gideon: Stay focused! It's slow but we are making progress! Mitchell: So long as we stay together we can do this! Adagio: You can't beat them, Boldem! You're going to die! Sunset: No one is dying! We are gonna make this! Even you! (The battle rages on) Talon: Sunset! Get Adagio up there! We'll cover you! (Sunset takes Adagio and moves her up to more cover) Sunset: All right just stay back here and- Gideon: Look out! Drone swarm!! (A swarm of Drones starts flying over the group. Then another group. Another groups stops in front of Sunset and Adagio) Talon: What are they doing!? (The drones start exploding. Sunset is thrown back by the force of the explosions and lands on her back. She gets back up to see Adagio on the in serious pain. She runs up to her to see her eyes and bleeding from the mouth) Adagio: Gragagah... he did it.... he really did it! Ilona: What's happening? (Talon, Gideon Mitchell and Ilona join up with Sunset) Gideon: Adagio is hurt! We need to get a medivac! Adagio: No... it's Manticore. I'm already dead.... Sunset: Manticore? Oh no... Talon: I can't believe it... Adagio: (Grabs Talon and pull him close so he can hear her) You take down Irons... you hear me? You take him down! (Adagio suddenly just stops moving falls back to the ground) Mitchell: She's gone... Ilona: Why aren't we affected? Gideon: Irons is engineered to be harmless to his own troops. We must have been inoculated when we worked for him. (Suddenly Atlas troops start firing again. The 5 of them having no choice start falling back. As they fall back the group meets a Warbird sent by the others. They get on board and start flying off from Atlas forces) Sunset: I can't believe what happened... Mitchell: Irons really did it. Ilona: He's fired Manticore. Gideon: And who knows what else he has planned. Talon: What is it he wants? What does he hope to do with this? ???: (Over comms) You really wish to know? Gideon: What the?? Mitchell: Someone's hacked our comms! Sunset: Who is this? ???: (Comms) You already know. Talon: Irons! Irons: That's correct, Talon. Talon: All right. We're listening. What's your reason for firing a weapon like the Manticore? Irons: I am working to save the Multi-Universe. Ilona: Save? The Multi-Universe? Irons: Yes. 62 years ago the land known as Equestria was destroyed. I am going to do the same. Sunset: You want to destroy the Multi-Universe so you can save it!? Irons: It might not make sense to those blind like you. But I see perfectly clearly. Talon: I'll tell you what I see: an insane bastard! Irons: You so-called "heroes" can think whatever you want. But know its not just the Multi-Universe I will destroy. I'll end all of you as well. Talon: Not if we end you first! (shuts off comms) Sunset: We need to get back to the others! Gideon: Yes. Everyone needs know. This war just got a lot harder... TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book Three Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts